Just Keep on Smiling (Kuroko no Basuke)
by jyuhachi1994
Summary: The story began when Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the finals of the winter cup. Seirin became popular especially the first yera combo. What would happene if a mysterious person showed up, and made their soul out their body? (Story Alert: cliché, and OOC, I think... KurokoxOC)
1. Kuroko's Girlfriend

The story began when Seirin defeated Rakuzan in the finals of the winter cup. The second years were having their usual practice menu while the first years were told to buy stuffs for them.

"They sure are late" Izuki said while approaching Hyuga. Hyuga on the other side glanced toward Riko who had been emitting lots of flowers around her

"Sure this girl had asked them to buy something again" he muttered

"I really couldn't believe that Riko made a practice game against Kaijo." Kiyoshi showed up with his usual smile and greeted the members

"You are late!" Hyuga respoded with his usual coldness towards him

"I have no choice. I can't get in here. There are lots of girls outside looking for Kagami and Kuroko" he sat down beside Riko and creeped out when she looked at him grinning "what's the problem with you?"

"Teehee" Riko just stick out her tongue and more flowers came out again

"But since we won the winter cup, lots of high schools are asking for practice game. Also," Koganei pointed out the doors "even though those two are no yet here, their fans are already outside waiting for them" the screaming fans of Kagami and Kuroko could be hear inside the gym

"It's kind of overwhelming there are girls but they are here for those two first year combis" Itsuki sighed and Mitobe just nodded

"That is not at all." Riko returned to her usual self and joined the conversation "They claimed that they are Kuroko's girlfriend. What's with that small guy? Getting all the girls crazy over him"

"Uhm," they all looked behind them and saw a girl wearing casual clothes of jean and LA shirt. Her red hair was tied but surely she had a long hair because the last strand of her hair was down to her waist, her eyes were light red and she had a pink lips. Her height was short and obviously she was smaller than Kuroko "Is Kuroko Tetsuya here?" She asked but the players of Seirin couldn't answer and felt a different aura on her.

_"Beautiful"_ they thought

"Sorry he's not here, but he'll be back soon. Who are you?" Riko asked but became irritated when she saw her chest bigger than her _"but Momoi's chest is bigger"_ she thought

"Is that so? Can I wait him here?" She smiled

"A-ah sure" she hesitantly answered _"who is this person? I felt like I saw her somewhere before?"_ She thought

"Ah sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm-" she was about to say her name when Number 2 popped out from Kuroko's gym bag that was located beside where Kiyoshi sat down

"Number 2? I thought you are with Kuroko?!" Itsuki shouted as he was startled to see number 2.

Number 2 blinked then sniffed. He went out of Kuroko's gym bag and walked toward the girl. "Woof" he barked but wagging his tail and sticking out his tongue.

"Ah number 2, right? You look exactly like him" the girl picked up number 2, and he licked her cheeks "that tickles" she laughed

"_It's paradise_" the boys thought watching number 2 licked her cheeks

"In any case, you can wait for him. I'll tell him to hu-" Riko said irritably

"Uhm, please don't tell him that I'm waiting for him." The girl pleaded

* * *

On the other hand

The first years were on their way back, when they lost track of Kagami

"It was usually Kuroko who got lost, right?" Furihata said while holding a paper bag full of snacks

"Kagami is not picking up his phone" Kawahara said while trying to call Kagami again

"I hope number 2 is sleeping well" Kuroko mumbled then felt his phone vibrated. He took his phone out of his pocket and read the message from Riko "Ah, coach is telling us to hurry and return to the school immediately" he told the three and panicked because Kagami was not with them. His phone vibrated again and this time someone was calling him "Kise-kun?"

"Ah Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi said to go back first to your school. He's with us"

Kuroko could hear Kagami cursing Kise and Kasamatsu "I understand, thank you Kise-kun"

"See you later" Kise turned off his phone and looked at Kagami "you are so child Kagamicchi. Losing your phone like that and losing your team mates on the way back"

"It's your fault on the first place" Kagami shouted and felt Kasamatsu's hand tapping on his back

"It's okay"

"You-!" Kagami sighed and just calmed down "anyway, what are you doing here. Aren't you supposed to have a practice game before going to Seirin?"

"Kise skipped practice today and said that he wanted to see Kuroko before the game" Kasamatsu answered "also it seemed that this guy rejected girls again so he's hiding from them"

"Oh yeah you mentioned before that you can't return girl's feelings but you can return in basketball." Kagami reminisced during their first practice game

"Yeah, but no girl turn me down" Kise proudly say but got stiffed when Kagami told him about Kuroko

"Oh yeah, you also mentioned that Kuroko was the first one who turned you down"

Kise whinned but stopped. His face became serious and then tears fell on his cheek

"Kise? What's the problem?!" The two panicked with the unexpected scene

"I just remember. There is one that always turn me down. I totally forgot that until now"

"I never imagine that someone did that to you" Kasamatsu responded but secretly laughing inside "then who is this girl? Where is she?"

"She's Kuroko's girlfriend"

"Ah, that girl from Too academy. The pink chix that is always with Aomine?" Kagami asked

"Momocchi? Ah that's-" Kise was about to answer when the girl they were just talking about showed up behind them

"What about me?" She asked

"Momocchi? What are you doing here?"

"We heard that you will be having a practice game against Seirin so we thought of watching" She answered pointing Aomine that was having a bad mood aura

"Then why don't we all go together?" Kise suggested and just totally forgot about the topic they had before Momoi showed up

* * *

Back to the gym. The fan girls didn't notice Kuroko and the first years entered the gym. Thanks to Kuroko's small presence

"Welcome back. Where's Kagami?" Hyuga approached them and took the plastic bag Kuroko was holding

"He got lost but he's with Kise-kun" Kuroko answered as he thanked Hyuga for getting the stuffs

"By the way Kuroko," Koganei and Itsuki approached him "who is that beautiful girl?"

"Huh? Senpai what do you mean by that?" Kuroko asked as he wondered what they meant

"Stop you guys let him meet her first" Kiyoshi pulled the two and pointed the girl seating on the side of the gym "go to her, she's been waiting for you"

Kuroko looked at the girl who was talking to Riko with some girly conversations "Sakura-san?!" Kuroko called out then ran towards her. "Sakura-san what are you doing here? Not that, since when did you come back?"

The girl named Sakura stood up and smiled sweetly to Kuroko "It's been a while."

The two talked privately, technically not privately, but just the two of them with number 2 at the corner of the gym. While the others were having a practice

"It's really surprising you came Sakura-san" Kuroko said while letting Sakura sit on the chair. Kuroko leant his back on the wall

"I really wanted to surprise you that's why I went straight here once I arrived in Japan" she ran her fingers on Number 2's back as she smiled "He surely looks like you. It's better than pictures and videos"

"So you watched the finals?"

"I did. You really showed them your style." Sakura looked at Kuroko and again smile "Congratulation" Kuroko lowered his head and thanked her with his small voice

"Who is that girl anyway? In the end we don't know who she is" Itsuki asked them while they were on break.

"But why do I have this feeling that I saw her before?" Riko scratched her head but smiled "_but she's better than Momoi_" she thought

the two went back to the group that made the members so nervous suddenly

"Everyone can she stay here until the practice game?" Kuroko asked

"Sure, but who is she anyway?" Hyuga asked concernedly

"Ah, sorry for being rude. I haven't introduce myself. I'm Sakura, Kuroko's girlfriend" she smiled but that didn't made the other surprise, instead they laughed

"Ah, Kuroko really has lots of girls beside her" Itsuki commented

"They all claimed that they are his girlfriend, like Momoi-san" Tsuchida followed

"We know what Kuroko will say, she's not she's just a friend or classmate, like that" Koganei also commented

"Ah," Kuroko spoke then they stopped laughing. They waited for him to tell that she wasn't "that's not it Senpai. She is really my girlfriend." Kuroko answered while blushing. Surely they were shocked that made their whole body stiffed and they soul out of their body. It was their first time seeing him blush

The screamed of the fans echoed inside the gym as Kagami along with Kise, Kasamatsu, Aomine and Momoi entered the gym

"What a gallery you have there?" Kasamatsu commented once they entered the gym

They all turned their eyes to the Seirin members who were still shocked with what Kuroko said "what's with them?"

But then Aomine, Kise and Momoi changed when they felt pressure "I don't like this pressure" Aomine muttered

Kagami ran towards them and shook his' team mates' body.

"Ah, Kagami-kun welcome back" Kuroko showed up from their back and greeted him

"Kuroko what's wrong with them?"

"You are joking, right?!" Riko was the first one to redeem her soul back and the others followed

"I'm not" Kuroko said seriously

"Well, it's the first time we saw Kuroko like that" Itsuki sighed but his thought "_die Kuroko, die_"

"What are you talking about?!" Kagami was at lost

"Ah, so this is Kagami-kun"?" Sakura showed up from behind and smiled on Kagami. However Kagami felt pressured and became serious when he looked at her. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Satsuki-chan?!" She ran toward them and bowed down "it's been a while. How are you all doing?"

Instead of answering her, Momoi cried and ran towards Kuroko. She hugged him and cried "Tetsu-kun, why is she here?!"

Kise on the other hand also whined on Kasamatsu's back "Kasamatsu-san, I don't feel like playing today. My heart is broken"

Sakura just chuckled and looked at Aomine "aren't you going to cry, too?"

"Idiot, why should I? Beside does he know that you came back?"

"Who are you referring to? Tetsuya-kun? No he didn't know"

"Not him, him"

"Ah, no, he doesn't know that I'm here but I think he know now." Sakura smiled then approached Kuroko and Momoi "Satsuki-chan, can you let go Kuroko now? The girlfriend is here"

Momoi looked at her and there were electricity forming on her eyes.

"Kuroko's girlfriend?!" Kasamatsu and Kagami shouted as they were shocked from what they heard

"Is it true?!" Kagami asked Kuroko for assurance

"Hai"

But then again pressured filled Kagami and an earnest to play against her. He didn't know but he wanted to play basketball against her

"You, do you play basketball?" Kagami asked as for the others they were surprised to what he asked

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko shouted but Sakura stopped him

"It's okay" she smiled then looked at Kagami "I do play basketball, why?!"

"Play against me, please" he bowed down

"Sure" she gladly accepted it that made Kagami rejoiced but heard the comment of Kise, Aomine, And Momoi

"You'll lost big time" he then looked at Kuroko that was saying from his face the same thing

And the game between Sakura and Kagami started, not knowing what was the true ability of Kuroko's true girlfriend.


	2. She's my Girlfriend

Story Alert: **cliché, and OOC, I think?**

* * *

The game started and it was Kagami who was holding the ball.

"I feel sorry towards Kagamicchi" Kise crossed his arms and sighed

"What do you mean by that?" Kasamatsu asked him that made the other Seirin looked at him too

"Well, uhm, let see, how can I say this, but Sakuracchi is stronger than the generation of miracles" Kise said that made their jaw dropped

"Sakura-chan's ability is far more than that. She has her own style of playing, but it's rarely to be seen by in game." Momoi added

"Kagamicchi sure beaten the members of generation of miracles, however the members were spread to different schools. He also played with his team. But what do you think will happen if Seirin played the Generation of Miracles members in one game?"

They all looked at Kuroko for an answer "Seirin will lost badly. Seirin is strong, but when Generation of Miracles are in one team, ever though they lack in team work, they'll surely win"

"But what is that connected to Kuroko's girlfriend?" Koganei asked

"The five generation of miracles played against her when we were in middle school. It was 5 against 1. We people who were watching though that the five would automatically win, but Akashi-kun said not to underestimate her. She's stronger than Akashi-kun" Momoi explained but made their jaws dropped down "more to that, we didn't expect her to be that strong. Midorima couldn't shoot his long range, Daiki couldn't play his game too. Everyone couldn't move. I didn't know myself why though"

"She put pressure to us. We were under a great pressure that time. It was hard to move. You could feel that you were playing against five person with great ability." Kise continued "but year after that, Kurokocchi became regular and he played on Akashi's place. We were losing before he entered, but we tied on before the game ended. But suddenly she became serious and we lost again."

"After that she said _I will start to hate your team if you play like that_, until now we don't know why she said that. Then we found out that she became Tetsu's girlfriend." Momoi sniffed and tears gathered in her eyes "It was then Akashi found out. Akashi-kun didn't want at first but Sakura-chan asked him for one on one game."

"Akashicchi lost against her sister. Well he eventually accepted it because she won against him, but after that Sakuracchi needed to transfer to America" Kise then sighed "I was rejected by her multiple times then ended up with Kurokocchi"

"Why do you need to tell about that part?" Kuroko asked them then turned to the court to watch

"Wait wait wait!" Riko interrupted them "what do you mean by lost against her sister? Aren't we talking about Sakura?"

"Kurokocchi, they don't know?" Kise asked

"I don't know, I can't remember if she mentioned it. Akashi Sakura, she's his twin sister" Kuroko told them that again they lost their soul

"It'm still confused. She's a girl, right?" Koganei asked

"You still don't get it? You dimwit?" Hyuga pushed his glass and with serious tone he continued "right now, what does he feel? It's been time since the game started but Kagami hasn't moving nor Sakura-san"

"Sakura's ability is far more than the members of Generation of miracles. I found out about that when we had one on one" Aomine said then smirked "Good thing she's a girl"

"_Why? Why do I have this feeling that there's five of her in front of me? What's with this pressure?" _

"Kagami-kun" Kagami was interrupted with his thought and looked at her. She was standing in front of her, smiling "You should hold the ball tighter"

"_Sakura_-san becomes _different person once she entered the court. But it's been a while since I saw her become serious" _Kuroko thought

"Let's do this Kagami-kun, you win when you got one point. Or even when you passed me" she smiled but Kagami felt that she was serious. Pressure and sweat covered Kagami

"_She's has the emperor rule ability. She's like Akashi!"_ Kagami told himself and gritted his teeth "You bitch. Then same with you! You win if you got one point from me!"

"That's not a bad deal. I really don't want to sweat now because I wanted to hang out later with Tetsuya-kun. Then," Sakura smiled and squinted her eyes "You'll just drop the ball and know your place" She commanded with her cold voice and emperor aura. Kagami lost the ball and fall down on his knees.

"Akashi" he remembered the time Akashi did it to him during the winter cup

Sakura picked up the ball and looked down at Kagami "Sorry Kagami-kun, game over" she shoot the ball with just one hand and it was shoot. "I'm a nice person, but when it comes down to basketball, I'm more sovereign than my brother." She walked away from Kagami and approached toward Kuroko who had a towel and bottled water "Tetsuya-kun," tears gathered in the corner of her eyes

"I knew you'll cry after that. So why don't you sit down first and calm down Sakura-san?"

"EH?!" The others didn't know what just happened and in their eyes Sakura had two personality. On the other hand, Kise, Aomine, and Momoi sighed as they knew that she would do that

"Wait a minute, Kise?! What is the meaning of that?" Kasamatsu was freaking out

"Well, as you all know. She's a nice girl. Once someone asked her for a match, her character would change into someone great. But once it's over, she'll return to her true self, a cry and coward one" Kise explained

Kagami went to them still shocked to what happened. Kuroko approached him with towel in his hand and bowed down "Kagami-kun, I'm sorry for what just happened"

Kuroko, you bitch, what do you mean by that?" Kagami grabbed Kuroko's head

"Sakura-san is a nice person. It's just that, she likes basketball that she became very serious when it comes to that. Don't get angry towards her" Kuroko said sincerely

"I don't get mad easily because of that" Kagami shouted at him

"But Kagami-kun, it feels like you want to crush my head" Kuroko reverted to his old way of conversation with Kagami

"You-" Kagami just sighed in defeat and grabbed the towel in his hand "Besides it's not something you need to explain so sincerely"

"I need to. She's my girlfriend and Kagami-kun is my friend" shaded of reds formed in everyone's face, well except for Aomine, who heard what Kuroko said.

"So she's really your girlfriend" Kagami again asked for confirmation

"Yes, also Kagami-kun. You sure also felt that she's like Akashi-kun, well, she's his twin sister" Kuroko said then left Kagami and went to Sakura who was hugging Number 2 because she was happy to hear what Kuroko said

"Eh?!" Kagami blinked and still couldn't sink in his hand the fact

Hours later, the Kaijo High basketball team arrived and they had their practice game. It was again intense, yet Seirin won by one point.

Seirin team decided to have a dinner after the game, and Momoi, Aomine, Kasamatsu, and Kise tagged along. Aomine didn't want to come but still tagged along when he felt he was hungry.

They were on their way and everyone was walking in a large group. However, Kuroko and Sakura were at the end following them. Kuroko was holding number 2

"He really likes you" Sakura looked at Number 2 "You two really have the same eyes

"I picked him, but we easily got along with each other. By the way Sakura-san, when are you going back to America?"

"Ah, tomorrow evening." She answered in low voice

"That's fast. Does Akashi-kun knows your back?"

She shook her head tried to smile "Sei didn't know. Nor no one knows I came back. I went straight to see you"

"Eh? You should at least Akashi-kun that you are coming and instead go to him first. He'll worry" Kuroko said but tears gather around her eyes, and Kuroko wasn't aware of that

"_I just want to see you, idiot Tetsuya-kun. If I tell him, he'll surely found out what happened in America_" she though then stopped walking "Then I'll go now. I'll go see Seijuro" she turned around then ran away from him

"Sakura-san?" Kuroko wondered.

"Kurokocchi, hurry up!" Kise called him while the others entered an okonomiyaki restaurant. Aomine was behind Kise and also waited for Kuroko to hurry up. Kuroko walked toward him with still unsettled feeling "Where's Sakuracchi?"

"Kise, Aomine, Kuroko?" They all look to the one who called them and to their surprise it was Midorima "What are you doing here?" He asked while holding a teddy bear in his hand

"Well, we'll be having a dinner. Want to join us?" Kise responded

"Thank you but we'll refused. Akashi asked me to meet up with him" Midorima pushed his glass and was about to leave when he felt his phone vibrated "Akashi? No we haven't seen her. I'll contact you once if I see her on the way"

"Are you looking for someone?" Aomine asked in curiosity

"It's rare for you to ask Aomine. But I'll answer you, but I don't know if it's concern you"

"Just answer! I'm also curious Midorimacchi" Kise shouted but then Takao came running

"You, what's with this look for this person?! I don't even know who that person is?!" Takao shouted then realized Kuroko and the others "What are you doing here?"

"Anyway, we need to find her. I don't know if it concerns you, but surely it concerns Kuroko" Midorima looked at Kuroko "Sakura came back"

"Yeah we know. We saw her a while ago" Kise responded immediately "She won against Kagamicchi"

"Oh, so you met her already. Then where is she?"

"She said that she we'll go to Akashi-kun" Kuroko answered then Midorima took his phone and called Akashi

"Akashi, Kuroko said that she went to see you. She was with them a while ago, I got it."

"Midorimacchi?" Kise wondered

"Well, I don't intend to hide this. But hearing that you let her go away means that she didn't told you" Midorima sighed then continued "She ran away from home. She went back here in America without anyone knowing. Sakura, Sakura was bullied in her school"

Kuroko's eyes widened as he heard what Midorima said. Without any hesitance, Kuroko ran to the direction where Sakura went.

"You guys, aren't you going inside?" Kagami went out to call them "Where's Kuroko and her girlfriend"

"Sorry Kagamicchi, can you tell Kasamatsu-san that I need to go" Kise ran to follow Kuroko and same with Aomine, Midorima and Takao, they followed Kuroko

"What's with that?" Kagami was left alone and just told them what just happened.

On the other hand, Kuroko was running around the city to look for Sakura. He knew to himself that he did wrong.

He ran and ran and in the end, he couldn't find her. He tried to call her phone but it was turned off.

"Ah" Kuroko suddenly remember something and again ran. He arrived in front of a school. He entered the school ground and headed to the gym. The light was on and the sound of the ball could be heard outside. When he looked inside the gym, Sakura was there shooting continuously without any missed.

Kuroko silently entered the gym and put down his gym bag on the side. Number 2 sat still on Kuroko's bag as he watched Sakura.

"It's rare to see you here, Akashi-san" Kuroko spoke that startled Sakura. Even though she looked at him, the ball went it "That was amazing!"

"What are you doing here at night, Kuroko-kun?" Sakura picked one ball again and dribbled

"Same question goes to you, Akashi-san. I'm here to have a little practice" Kuroko picked one ball too and shoot with what Aomine taught him "Two years ago, I couldn't do that" he chuckled then turned to Sakura whose tears were flowing on her cheeks "Sakura-san?!"

"Sorry, it's just that, it was the same time when we talked." She shoot and it went in "Seriously, I hate that I am this good in basketball"

Kuroko approached her and wiped the tears on her cheeks "You'll eventually meet someone that is in par of you"

Sakura shook her head and smile "I wanted to meet her. Sure that's what I wanted to say"

"Do you want to sit?" Kuroko suggested and she nodded the two sat down on the gym floor "Sorry about a while ago, I said something you didn't want me to say"

"I was the wrong one. I acted selfishly"

"I'm willing to listen" Kuroko held her hand that made Sakura blushed

"Tetsuya-kun is acting as a boyfriend again" she chuckled

"Sakura-san, I am your boyfriend"

"Hehehe, even though I was the one who asked you out, you agreed to me. I was really thankful" Sakura moved closer to Kuroko "I was at the basketball team in America. We always win. My team mates didn't know how good I was in basketball, since they only let me play once in a while. It was then one of my team mate got really mad to my friend. She was at fault but blamed my friend. She quit basketball because of that and eventually transferred school. Because I love basketball I couldn't quit. That girl, who blamed my friend, became over confident and told everyone that no one could beat her. During our practice game, I accidentally shoot a long range. The ball went in and everyone was amazed. I didn't one to be on the spotlight. She and her friend got mad at me. So after school they asked me for a match. It was supposed to be one on one, but it turned out that it would be all six of them against me. At first I was losing, but I really got mad because of their foul play, so I got serious, and they lost badly. After that day, I didn't know but everyone in the team started glaring at me. I found out that those girls spread rumors that I was making fun of them that they suck and I looked down at them. Days passed and it became more serious that everyone in the school turned against me. And recently, I was struck by a car because one of my schoolmate pushed me on the road. Fortunately it was a slight damage, but it was scary enough that made my whole body trembled. I was hospitalized for two days, and that was the time I ran away and went back here" Tears overflowed as Sakura told Kuroko what she experienced in America

"You didn't tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me when we were talking?" Kuroko's gripped on Sakura's hand became more intense and he was really pissed

"I didn't want you to worry, same to Seijuro. Don't get mad Tetsuya-kun" Sakura lowered her head more and her tears flowed

Kuroko was pissed. He knew that he wanted to do something with those people who hurt her. But it was futile. He also knew that he couldn't do anything. But then he took his handkerchief and wiped Sakura's tears. "Sorry, I couldn't do anything that's why I'm really pissed right now. But I really wanted you to tell me that earlier." Kuroko continued wiping her tears. "For now, I'm glad you told me. But you should tell Akashi-kun about this too. He's worried about you and they are going around the city looking for you"

"But Seijuro was the one who told me to go there. I didn't want him to feel bad about it. Also, for sure he would send me to another country again. I just wanted to stay here"

"Then I'll talk to Akashi-kun" Sakura looked at him and she saw in his eyes that he was serious

"But-"

"Sakura-san, it's better if you stay here." Sakura nodded and hugged Kuroko that made Kuroko blushed "S-Sakura-san?"

"I really love you. I really, really do."

Kuroko was still not used to physical interaction because Sakura left two months after they started going out. He hesitantly hugged back but felt warm when he hugged her.

They stayed in that position for several minutes until Number 2 came near them.

"Ah, number 2, sorry for making you worried" Sakura brushed Number 2 and he wagged his tail.

"Let's go back to everyone. They sure are worried" before Kuroko stood up, Sakura grabbed his hand and stole a kiss from Kuroko. She evilly smiled that left Kuroko blanked out

"That was my way of thanking you" she stood up and Kuroko just stared at her "Tetsuya-kun?" Kuroko put his hand on her cheek and without knowing he kissed her. When their lips parted, Kuroko returned to himself and just realized to what he just did

"Ah, eh, uhm, sorry, that was, ah" Kuroko tried to explained but he was stuttering.

"I don't mind, actually. I was just shocked because it was the first time. Well, before we go back can you help me clean this up?"

The two cleaned the gym and put back the equipment to where it should be. Once they were done, Sakura held Kuroko's hand and they walked out of the Teiko Middle School's gymnasium. Kuroko called Kise and eventually they met up with them. Kise was with Aomine and the Seirin team. Kise just told them that Sakura was missing but didn't told them about what Midorima said. Kise on the other hand, told Akashi and Midorima that they met up with Kuroko and Sakura. Ten minutes passed and Akashi came with Midorima, Takao and Murasakibara

"Sakura" Akashi called her and with his cold voice everyone's spine thrilled "You'll go back to America tomorrow. Let's go home"

"Seijuro, I had no plan on going back to America" Sakura said in low voice. Akashi squinted his eyes and she felt that he was against in her decision. She tightened her gripped on Kuroko's hand as she lowered her head. She tried not to cry

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko spoke and everyone's attention turned to him "I heard what happened to her in America." Kuroko then bowed down and pleaded to Akashi "Please let her stay here. I don't want her to get hurt again, so please"

"Kurokocchi"

"Kuroko"

"Tetsu-kun"

Everyone was surprised to what Kuroko did. Akashi however didn't please to what he did and still stick on his decision

"Akashi-kun, I know that you also care about her because she's your sister, but I don't want her to get into accident again. I don't want her to feel alone again. Because she's my girlfriend, I want to protect her. So please let her stay here"


	3. Just keep on Smiling

Story Alert: **cliché, and OOC, I think?**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Sakura return from America. It was also when everyone found out that she was Kuroko's girlfriend, and Akashi's twin sister.

Kuroko asked Akashi to let her stay in Japan. At first Akashi didn't want the idea but when Akashi and Sakura, along with Kuroko, talked about what happened in America, he considered what Kuroko said.

Seirin members didn't have any club activities because of exam week. Though today was the last day, their practice would resume the next day.

Kagami and Kuroko hurriedly walked out of the class after they finished their last test

"Kuroko want to grab some food? I'm really hungry" Kagami stretched his arms and yawned

"We'll go, we'll go!" The other three first years members of Seirin basketball team heard him and asked if they could tagged along.

Kuroko on the other hand was just texting and didn't response. However when they got into the school gate,

"Sorry I can't come today. I have somewhere to go" Kuroko ran away towards the subway station

"Does he have a date or what?" Kagami asked then realized that Number 2 was sitting on his gym bag

"?!" Well Kagami freaked out

* * *

On the other hand, Kuroko arrived at the station and saw Sakura with some Rakuzan students with her

"Eh, she's the twin sister of Akashi?! That Akashi?!" One of the guy asked and seemed interested

"Yeah, well it was really shocking when we found out" one of the girl cuddled to her

"But that was kind of scary right? To know that she's sister of that cold hearted Akashi" another girl added

"By the way, what are you doing here? Are you waiting for someone? You can hang out with us. We're going to see a movie" another guy said and he put his arm around her shoulder

"Ah" Sakura spotted Kuroko who was standing and watching them from afar "Tetsuya-kun" she took off the hand of the guy and the girl who was cuddling to her then ran towards Kuroko

"Did you wait?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled "no, I just came then they found me. They are my classmates"

"Isn't he the guy from Seirin?" They asked each other

"Sorry guys, see you tomorrow. I have plans with him" Sakura grabbed Kuroko's hand and ran away from the station

"Sakura-san, didn't you want to ee a movie?" Kuroko asked while they were running

"They are going to see a movie. I don't want to ruin this day" Sakura told him that made Kuroko blushed. He stopped that made Sakura also stopped

"Tetsuya-kun?"

"It's fine to stop here I guess. We can slow down" he then went beside her and smiled "by the way Sakura-san, it looks good on you, the Rakuzan uniform"

Sakura blushed and then she giggled "you noticed? I finally got my uniform so I really wanted you to see it"

"It really suits you"

"Thank you" Sakura's face flushed while she smiled so brightly

"Where do you want to go now, Sakura-san?" Kuroko asked then with Sakura's usual smile she responded

"I'm really hungry right now. I haven't eaten anything today"

Kuroko chuckled and then led the way "I know a good place to eat"

The two walked while their hands were intertwined. Sakura was telling Kuroko about her experienced since she entered Rakuzan. Everyone's attention was on her since she was the sister of the famous Akashi Seijuro

They arrived at the restaurant and sat on the side of the window. They ordered one burger for each, fries, and Iced tea

"I really thought you would bring me to some sushi shop or somewhere. But to think here" Sakura sighed that made Kuroko troubled. But Sakura smiled and pinched Kuroko's cheeks "You remembered our first date"

"Because it's been a very long time since we eat here, just the two of us" Kuroko said then picked a fries then ate it

"Do you always go here?"

"Yeah" he then opened the wrap of his burger and took a bite. He chewed then again answered "I always sit in this place then Kagami-kun always show up" Sakura laughed that made Kuroko wondered Sakura-san?"

"Nothing, it seemed like the two of you are on date or something"

"He just show up always. I don't really ask him to come with me here" he answered then a hand grabbed his head

"Because I don't see you sitting there" Kagami countered as the other first years showed up behind him

"Hello" Kagami looked at Sakura who was waving at them

"Kagami-kun, where's my dog?" Kuroko asked

Kagami grabbed some fries in Kuroko's tray then answered Kuroko "He's with coach. Well then, we're going" Then they went to buy their food

* * *

On the other hand, at Rakuzan High, Basketball Team locker room

Midorima was asked by Akashi to play chess in Rakuzan High. Though as expected, Midorima was losing

"Is it really the only reason why you called me here?" Midorima pushed his glass while on his right hand he was holding a tennis racket

"I'm bored." Akashi answered then moved his piece "check"

"Then ask your sister to go shopping or play with you" Midorima countered the move

"She went to see me after class. It seems she's going out with Tetsuya" he then again moved and looked at Midorima "Shintaro, it's a checkmate"

Midorima blinked and sighed "I lost again"

"You lost also to Tetsuya" he smirked

"Eh, Mido-chin likes Sakura-chin?" Murasikabara entered the Rakuzan's basketball locker as he bit some chips then laughed at Midorima

"Shut up, I don't have time in that kind of thing" Midorima explained

"But I knew that you asked her out after we won the finals in second year" Akashi looked at Midorima while he assembled the chess pieces

"Did she tell you?"

"No everyone except Akashi saw you" he smirked

"I was probably eating that time" Murasikabara chewed his chips and sat down on the couch

Midorima cleared his throat "anyway, it's still surprising you considered what Kuroko said"

"She preferred to say those things to Tetsuya. It's irritating, but Sakura chose him instead of me." He sighed then again started moving his piece "plus I was the one who sent her to America, and that happened to her"

"You finally listen to what she wants" Midorima moved his piece

"Aka-chin, do you have scissor? I can't open my chips" Murasakibara approached then

"It's inside the drawer" Akashi answered and continued his moved

"You finished your chips already?" Midorima sighed and they just continued their game

* * *

Back to Kuroko and Sakura, they were roaming around the shopping centre holding hands. They bought some stuffs but most of the time they just were just looking

"You'll be having a basketball practice tomorrow again, right?" Sakura asked as they sat down on one of the bench inside the mall

"Yeah, why?" Kuroko opened a can iced tea and gave it to her

"Then when will be the next time we'll see each other again?" Sakura did a one gulped after asking Kuroko

"I don't know. We can after club activities, or when we don't have any other plans. I could visit you in Rakuzan, but I'll be surely get kicked out immediately"

Sakura chuckled the sighed "Well, you should rest after your club activities." She paused then grinned on Kuroko "Then I'll go see you during your club activities"

Kuroko blinked and it took him time to realize what she just said "Is it okay to you?"

Sakura then smiled at him and nodded "Sure it's okay. Oh, well, I think I have a better idea"

"What is it?"

"Oh just look forward to it" Sakura then paused and pointed out someone "Isn't that Kise-kun?" Kuroko looked behind him and saw Kise with Kasamatsu being surrounded by lots of girls "He's really popular"

"We shouldn't let him see us" Kuroko mumbled but his words didn't come true when Kise spotted them and waved at them. Kise and Kasamatsu immediately ran towards them. Though the girls still followed them

"Kise-kun, you sure are popular" Sakura laughed at him

"Don't be like that Sakuracchi. We're troubled right now." Kise said scratching his chin

"What happened?" the two asked curiously

"Well, it seems that Kise like someone and his fans found out about it, so they wanted to know who is she" Kasamatsu answered then looked at Sakura "Apparently, the right thing is, he liked someone and he was rejected before"

"Kasamatsucchi, it's not like that." Kise retorded then looked at Kuroko "Kurokocchi, you, can I-"

"No" Kuroko immediately responded to Kise not letting him to finish want he wanted to say

"I haven't finish what I wanted to say. Though Kurokocchi really likes Sakuracchi" Kise sighed then turned to his fans "Girls, you see what really happened was, this guy rejected me when I asked him to transfer in my school." He pointed out Kuroko then he winked "I really like this guy as my former team mate, so I was shocked when he rejected me. So the girl or whatever you were talking about wasn't true"

His fans murmured then screamed when they found out but some glared at Kuroko for rejecting Kise "Sure they became rowdy." Sakura smiled but pressure surrounded them. Kise felt it too and sweat dropped on his back "Kise-kun, we'll be heading now" Sakura grabbed Kuroko's hand and they left Kise, Kasamatsu and Kise's fans

They arrived at a park outside the shopping mall and Sakura wasn't talking.

Kuroko let Sakura sit on the bench and he sat down beside him. Couple of minutes passed, Sakura finally talked

"Sorry about that" she said in low voice

"Sakura-san, you know the reason why I agreed to go out with you?" Sakura looked at him and blinked multiple times. She wondered why suddenly Kuroko brought that question out "At first because I wanted you to rely on others, especially to me." Kuroko then looked at her and smiled "But that's not just it, I always wanted to see Sakura-san smile. Your smile is somehow making me feel calm and make me motivated all the time"

"You are just saying that. I was away for a long time, you know. It's-" Sakura stopped when Kuroko let her see the wallpaper of his phone. It was her smiling brightly. Shaded of red formed in Sakura's face and she was lost of words. "When did you take it?"

"I couldn't quite remember when, but it was when we were at the gym just telling random stories about ourselves. I secretly took it" Kuroko then smiled at her "So Sakura-san, just keep on smiling. If you feel trouble or down, just tell me and let's think about a solution. Then if we found a solution, you should smile."

Sakura nodded and hugged Kuroko she buried her face into his chest and couldn't stop her tears from falling. Her heart was beating so fast "I really like you Tetsuya-kun"

"Sakura-san, I like you too" Sakura's eyes widened as she felt Kuroko's heartbeat. It was beating so crazy. She looked at Kuroko and he was smiling at him and there were shaded of red in his face

"I think it was the second time I heard that from you. And also, you have a weird face" Sakura said as Kuroko moved his face forward toward and their lips touched each other.

* * *

A week had passed and Kuroko was warming up for their regular practice. Kagami was on his hide. They were all waiting for Riko to come.

"Coach is late, huh" Furihata walked beside Kuroko

"I heard we have a new manager. She's coming with the new manager" Itsuki added then sighed "I hope the new manager is not the same as the coach"

Couple of minutes passed,

The Seirin players assembled and they just couldn't believe their eyes

"So let me introduced our new manager, and also assistant coach, Akashi Sakura, be nice to her" Riko started that made their jaw dropped down

"Akashi Sakura, please take care of me"

"Wait a minute!" Kagami protested and pointed her out "You are in Rakuzan, right? What are you doing here?!"

"Plus, does Akashi knows that you are here?" Koganei added

"I just transferred today. I'll be in the same class of Tetsuya-kun starting tomorrow." She smiled then looked at Kuroko who was at lost "Also, I won against Seijuro so he let me transfer."

"Okay, before we start I need to talk to second years. First years, uhm, let see, just wait for a while, okay?" Riko called the second year on the other side of the court leaving the first years and Sakura behind

Kuroko approached her and she was just smiling at him "Sakura-san, is this what you mentioned before?"

"Yeah, in this way, we can see each other, right? Besides Seijuro said okay to it, so please take care of me from now on, Tetsuya-kun" Sakura smiled at him sweetly. Kuroko stared at her but eventually smiled back

"Same here, please take care of me, Sakura-san"

* * *

~Fin~

Thank your for reading ! Hope you enjoy !

Please leave a review... I accept any review comments... :D


End file.
